


there’s something wrong with me

by marshall_line



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У кого-то всё хорошо, у кого-то — плохо, у Минхёка — восхитительно никак и ещё хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there’s something wrong with me

От Сондже приходит сообщение:  
“Мы залиты загнившей водой. Моё горло похоже на водопроводную трубу. Help me, dear Lord”.  
Минхёк мысленно посылает его в Ад и как можно глубже. У него уже четвёртая пара, закипевшие мозги и бесконечный поток слов о том, что не важно, но вроде бы нужно. Только Сондже ему не хватало.

Новая осень равняется новой депрессии.  
Новая депрессия — и никакой диарлорд не поможет.

— Это только вторая неделя осени, а я уже сдох, — голос Сондже в трубке, словно звук лопающихся мыльных пузырей.  
— Дохни, пожалуйста, один, не тяни меня с собой.  
Сентябрь отвратительно тёплый, унылый и ничего наперёд не обещает. Сондже и этот год тоже. Минхёк не ждет, что случится чудо, и вся его жизнь моментально наладится. Он не настолько наивный, быть может, совсем чуть-чуть, но—  
— Чансоб в гости звал, помнишь?

У кого-то всё хорошо, у кого-то — плохо, у Минхёка — восхитительно никак и ещё хуже.

Сондже засыпает в прихожей с кедом в руке. Если долго смотреть на его спящее лицо, то можно подумать, что он засох. То ли солнца не хватает, то ли поливают нерегулярно.  
(— Я немного замучился жить. Как думаешь, это нормально?).  
На кухне темно и душно; Чансоб включает кофеварку, а Минхёк всё ещё не может понять, что происходит.  
Что, чёрт возьми, происходит. Здесь и сейчас, там и вчера.  
(— Что мне нужно? Что я хочу? Для чего я это хочу?).  
(— Эй, диарлорд, к тебе когда-нибудь приходят сообщения?).  
Минхёк изучает содержимое своей кружки: на дне тоска и кофейная гуща. Кто бы погадал, кто бы рассказал, что и где он сделал не так. Чансоб понимающе молчит, и его хочется ударить за это ненавязчивое понимание, за его взгляд и за “всё когда-нибудь будет”, “ты справишься, поверь”.  
Ничего не будет. Не в этом городе, не в этой жизни, не с этим Минхёком, у которого есть.. что? Засохший Сондже, кофе с тоской и немного лишних мыслей? А Чансоб говорит:  
— Однажды ты поймёшь, что можешь быть счастливым.  
— Не сегодня, — устало отвечает Минхёк, а в его животе назревает цунами из желудочного сока.  
— Встряхнись, друг, — и не похоже это на просьбу или совет.  
Встряхнись и скажи:  
Я счастлив, действительно счастлив.  
(— Я мёртв).

От Сондже приходит сообщение:  
“Мы больше не помещаемся в нашем маленьком съёмном мирке. Съедем и найдём новый?  
Постскриптум. Диарлорд не отвечает мне.  
Я настолько бесхребетный, что не стою его внимания?”.  
Минхёк никогда не пишет в ответ. Он не может подобрать толком слов, чтобы описать, что творится внутри его черепной коробки, что у него под сердцем. Как ему быть, что ему делать.

Минхёк живёт не в том направлении. 

— Звёзды уродские, — голос в трубке всё тот же: неестественный совсем. Минхёку кажется, что в ушах застряло мыло, ну или он сам просто застрял, с какой стороны посмотреть.  
Над головой небо — оно чёрное и далёкое, к нему не дотянуться. К Сондже тоже, хоть он и не звезда.  
(Он ближе, но дальше).  
(Какая глупость).  
— Ты их никогда не видел, — говорит Минхёк, — и никогда не сможешь.  
Сондже смеется. “Мне это не нужно. Я просто знаю, что всё, что так далеко, быть красивым не может”. Минхёк почти согласен с ним.  
(На небе заплаты, на джинсах и рукавах тоже, но не в этом суть).  
(Какая глупость всё-таки).

Время то перегоняет, то отстаёт, тянется. 

Минхёку нечем заполнить пустоту. Ни тоской, ни одиночеством, ни словами, ни чем-то ещё, что нельзя, но впервые так нужно. Да какая разница? Получается ему страдать.. нравится?  
(— Я бы взял отпуск в кому, лет на пять точно).

Люди вокруг. Их так много — лиц не разобрать; словно что-то сплошное, словно все — никто поголовно.  
Минхёк добавляет щепотку смысла в повседневность, накручивая провода наушников на уши. Они безжизненно болтаются при ходьбе, будто всё разом погибло. Минхёк не уверен, кто и/или что погибло, но сердце почему-то не бьётся, или он просто не слышит; осень громче.  
От Сондже спустя пару дней приходит сообщение:  
“Напротив меня едут люди с наклейки из холодильника. Они такие мультяшные и смешные. Я бы хотел быть человечней”.

В окошке скайпа лицо Чансоба кажется ещё более замученным, чем обычно. Минхёк видит рядом с ним кружку с Пикачу. Можно улыбнуться и поверить, что всё-таки что-то будет. Когда-нибудь (никогда), но будет.  
Чансоб рассказывает про нового соседа, про кошку и её бесконечную шерсть. Из неё можно связать ковер. Он будет самым мягким и тёплым. Жаль, жизнь не может стать ковром.  
Минхёк не замечает, как вырубается перед ноутбуком. Чансоб не будит его, наоборот — что-то приятное напевает. Вот так бы всегда. С Чансобом легко и просто, но—  
(Получается сложнее, больнее и так далеко, так далеко).  
(Сентябрь всё никак не хочет заканчиваться). 

Однажды всё изменится к лучшему, однажды это случится.  
И ты можешь верить, если захочешь, если только себе позволишь.

Минхёк вдруг пишет первым:  
“У меня очень пустые мысли сейчас. В будние дни я думаю о том, что мне надо сделать, с кем поговорить, что выучить и куда сходить. Это всё учёба, это всё рабочее. Когда я еду домой, я не понимаю, что в моей голове. Как-то всё безысходно до чёртиков”.  
Сондже в ответ присылает:  
“Тебе надо что-то менять. Не себя — не сможешь, а что-то другое; что-то, что не так важно до поры до времени”.  
(— Можно, я поменяю тебя, Сондже? Мне станет после этого легче?).

Сондже влюбляется в старосту и все его сообщения теперь только об одном. Минхёку снится человек, которого он не знает, и передаются чужие чувства, ведь свои куда-то в никуда ушли. Упали под утро.  
Должно быть очень грустно, но у Минхёка ещё есть Чансоб в окошке и его кружка. Он как-нибудь справится, да?  
(Всё застыло).

Минхёк отдаёт Сондже свою куртку в первых числах октября, потому что—  
— Осень, определись, пожалуйста, ты ещё лето или уже зима.  
И это достаточно весомый аргумент. Ему самому то жарко, то смертельно холодно, и Минхёк не может понять, это температура воздуха и тела такая, или это внутри?  
(Скорей бы дождь, чтобы смыло совсем).

Прохожие вглядываются, вгрызаются и сразу отводят глаза. Люди абсурдны и музыка в наушниках Минхёка отчасти тоже. Минхёк ко многому добавляет это “тоже”. Например, Сондже тоже. Ничего не меняется, нечему меняться.  
(— Я почти у финиша).  
(— Но я по-прежнему не знаю, что мне нужно).  
Минхёк звонит Сондже, бродя по улицам и пытаясь найти выключатель для этих глупых раздумий ни о чём. В кармане куртки, которую тот успел вернуть, вибрирует телефон. Минхёк вытаскивает его и долго смотрит на экран, не сбрасывая вызов.  
У Сондже он подписан как “диарлорд”.

(Со мной что-то не так).  
(Эй, диарлорд).


End file.
